The red evil's chair
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Ella venía con la intención de hablar la situacion pero mientras se encontraba sentada en ese sillon, el cual ayudo a Eriol a planear todas sus estrategias para cambiar las cartas Clow, se le ocurrio una mejor forma de solucionar las cosas.
_**Servus!**_

 _ **He vuelto… Bueno dije que quería publicar más historias y seguido… pero nunca dije que tan seguido.**_

 _ **Nuevo, nuevo salido de mi pervertida mente, para ustedes.**_

 _ **Y ya saben… si no me gusta a mi… que soy mi peor juez… no le gustara a nadie más… en fin… disfruten.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **The red evil's chair.**

Eriol realmente no sabía que esperar el momento en que Nakuru le dijo que Tomoyo estaba en su estudio demandando su presencia, llevaba 5 días sin dirigirle la palabra, por una tontería.

Todo había comenzado el pasado Martes cuando una compañera de la escuela del grupo C había gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba en medio de la cafetería.

La cosa no habría llegado a mucho sino fuera porque después de su declaración lo tomo de la corbata del uniforme y le planto un beso en los labios que lo agarro desprevenido, lo había besado, en frente de sus amigos, y de su novia, Tomoyo.

Al terminar el beso, la chica le había pedido una cita a lo que él solo sonrió, no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar, ignorando las miradas de emoción de sus compañeros. La cosa no paro ahí sino que Mikka era persistente, no fue hasta finalizar el día que él acepto ir al cine con ella esa misma tarde.

Cuando quiso hablar con Tomoyo al respecto, decirle que solo iría para aclararle las cosas a Mikka, ella solo había sonreído después de decirle:

\- Que tengas una linda tarde, Hiraguizawa… - se subió al auto con sus guardaespaldas y se marchó.

En serio, no era su problema ser irremediablemente guapo y carismático.

Está bien. La culpa era de él, eso era cierto, Mikka no sabía que tenía novia, nadie sabía que salía con la bellísima Tomoyo Daidouji desde 1 año y medio atrás. A ambos les gustaba la privacidad y exclusividad de su relación, no había necesidad de estar tomados de las manos a cada rato o abrazados, ellos no eran como Sakura y Shaoran, que despedían amor por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de abrir la puerta de su estudio. Lo primero que pudo notar fue la chimenea encendida, la mansión era fría por naturaleza.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al verla la esbelta figura de Tomoyo sentada elegantemente en su sillón rojo, tenía los ojos clavados en el fuego de la chimenea y Eriol pudo apreciar con facilidad todos los matices de colores que bailaban en sus ojos. Parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, así que se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención.

Tomoyo lo miro y sonrió levemente, a Eriol le pareció que se veía extremamente sexy en su sillón. La amatista llevaba puesto un precioso vestido negro holgado de las piernas pero ajustado lo suficiente para enmarcar sus curvas, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dando una vista exquisita de su cuello. Él había salido con una mujer mayor, y vaya que Kaho sabía seducir a un hombre. Pero lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos era lo más sensual que había visto. Trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

\- ¿A que debo tu vista, preciosa? – pregunto Eriol al no soportar el silencio.

\- Siempre me pregunté porque te gustaba tanto este sillón… - dijo Tomoyo pasando sus manos por el reposabrazos – Fue desde aquí que controlaste tus artimañas para ayudar a Sakura a cambiar las cartas ¿No?

\- Bueno, yo no las llamaría artimañas… pero sí… - rió levemente.

La expresión de Tomoyo era indescifrable para Eriol, la conocía lo suficiente como para no querer leer sus pensamientos sin su permiso.

\- Ven, siéntate… - Tomoyo le tendió la mano a la vez que se levantaba y le daba el asiento a Eriol – Ya entendí porque te gusta tanto el sillón…

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto el inglés un poco desorientado.

\- Ya sabes te deja pensar mejor… - dijo ella apartándose sirviéndose un poco de té y dándole otra taza a él.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojada?.. – pregunto levemente Eriol, la sonrisa que ella le dedico hizo que le recorrieran escalofríos en la espalda. Tomoyo tomó su taza he hizo que la bebiera, Eriol no aparto la mirada de ella ni un segundo mientras bebió.

\- Lo estuve… - asintió ella haciendo que tomará más del té – La verdad que me molesto bastante el beso y todo lo demás…

\- ¡Yo no le correspondí!.. – trato de defenderse.

\- Lo sé, lo vi… sin embargo tampoco te defendiste mucho… - dijo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mirándolo intensamente. El destello de la chimenea a espaldas de Tomoyo le daban una perspectiva de luminosidad demasiado sensual concluyo Eriol, se pasó la lengua por los labios, su cuerpo se sentía raro, demasiado caliente y pesado – Me pareció desde donde estaba… que lo estabas disfrutando….

La voz de Tomoyo era suave y delicada, pero ahora mismo le parecía un susurro acariciándole como alas de mariposa las orejas.

\- Por supuesto que no…

\- Y después la invitaste a salir… - dijo sentándose en su regazo, Eriol quiso abrazarla pero sus brazos no se movieron de donde estaban – Entonces me puse a pensar que tal vez era hora de terminar nuestra relación…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! No la besé, ni la toque, solo fuimos al cine… lo juro… - dijo él en voz alta, realmente quería abrazarla, pero sus brazos parecían estar muertos, al igual.

\- Lo sé… - dijo ella masajeando sus hombros, y su voz era sincera – Venía con toda la intención de hablar contigo sobre lo mismo… pero mientras te esperaba se me ha ocurrido algo mejor…

\- ¿Ah sí? – él no sabía que esperar sobre esa declaración.

\- Ajá… - Tomoyo se levantó – Se me ocurrió una formad de que no olvides que estas saliendo conmigo…

\- Nunca lo he olvidado… - replico moviéndose incomodo en el asiento, que demonios pasaba con su cuerpo… era como si algo lo estuviera entumiendo, parecía que sus fuerzas lo estuvieran abandonando, de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza – Tomoyo… ¿Qué tenía el té?...

\- Sakura me hizo un brebaje hace tiempo, para si algún día estaba en problemas, en peligro… solo basta con aventárselo a las personas, pero considere que sería mejor si te lo daba en un té – dijo ella desabrochando la playera de Eriol.

\- ¿Brebaje? ¿Cómo un hechizo?... – pregunto desconcertado, la miro asentir sin apartar la mirada de su torso, gimió levemente cuando Tomoyo pellizco su pezón – Espera… ¿Qué hacer, no, que es lo que hace?... – su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

\- Inmoviliza el cuerpo… - murmuro ella suavemente a la vez que mordía el lóbulo frontal de su oído – Pero no te preocupes, solo te di un poco, para que me dejes ser…

Eriol tenía más preguntas que hacer. Como:

¿Qué le iba a hacer?

¿Por qué él no podía contraatacar el hechizo con su propia magia?

Y muchas más que se fueron al demonio el momento que la dulce boca de Tomoyo lo beso. Fue un beso húmedo, ella pidió permiso para entrar a su boca y él no se resistió mucho.

\- Tomoyo… espera… - aparto su boca de la de ella, cualquier otra cosa ella le amarro su pañuelo alrededor de su boca.

\- Considero que te has portado muy mal… - dijo esta vez sentándose a ahorcadas sobre él – Por lo tanto he decidido castigarte…

Eriol siguió con la mirada sus manos acariciándole el torso con lentitud, una de ellas jugueteo con la línea de bello que seguí hasta su ingle. Soltó un suspiro y dejo caer pesadamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Mírame… - fue una orden, la voz de Tomoyo estaba ronca y cargada de algo que el no pudo descifrar. El obedeció. Tomoyo se fue quitando el vestido poco a poco, hasta que la prenda termino a sus pies, no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara de la garganta.

\- Has sido muy malo… Hiraguizawa – se bajó el tirante del vestido – Solo iba a dejarte ser ¿Sabes? – Se bajó el siguiente tirante, Eriol no podía apartar la mirada del sostén de encaje negro que traía puesto – Pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar…

Una vez que se decido del vestido se sentó de nuevo a horcadas sobre él alineando perfectamente sus ingles, Eriol dio un respingo.

\- Parece que estamos muy… - volvió a restregarse contra él, recibiendo la misma acción – emocionados…

Los ojos de Eriol se cerraron de inmediato, estaba excitado era más que obvio que Tomoyo podía sentirlo, además él estaba vistiendo un pantalón de vestir que era mucho más delgado que cualquier otro de mezclilla.

La sonrisa que Tomoyo tenía en los labios era como las de un pequeño niño encontrando un muñeco perdido.

\- Querido, querido… - cantó en voz baja desabrochando con suma paciencia el pantalón de su novio – te tengo en la palma de mis manos…

¡oh sí que lo tenía! Pensó Eriol mirando la forma en que ella ocupaba su virilidad en sus manos, dándole un suave tirón que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Tenía la garganta seca y lo que más quería en ese momento era sujetarla de la cintura y llevar sus labios a los de ella hasta saciarse. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de quitarse el pañuelo de la boca, pero Tomoyo se lo impidió.

\- No, no… debes de ser obediente… sino esto puede terminar – movió su mano rápidamente sobre su miembro consiguiendo varios gemidos de aprobación de parte del hombre, y se detuvo de golpe haciéndolo retorcerse en su lugar – o no.

Eriol tenía el cuerpo hirviendo, estaba un poco mareado, pero podía sentir cada parte que las blancas y delicadas manos de su novia estaban tocando dejando un destello de calor abrazante que hacía que todas sus terminales nerviosas se activarán.

\- Me pregunto… - Tomoyo beso su cuello – Sí… - esta vez mordió donde el pulso de Eriol – la seguirás viendo… - la amatista paso sus manos por la espalda del inglés dejando un rastro de marcas a causa de las uñas, lo miro intensamente y Eriol supo que esperaba una respuesta. Negó verazmente con la cabeza, la sonrisa de Tomoyo se hizo presente, esa que solo mostraba cuando las cosas salían como las había planeado, mostrando sus perlados dientes.

¡Era preciosa! Pensó Eriol. Como una Diosa que bajaba desde los cielos para complacerlo o castigarlo, lo que fuera, lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Quieres que te quite el pañuelo? – pregunto dulcemente mientras se quitaba la liga que sujetaba su largo cabello, el asintió para responder - ¿Sí?.. ¿Te portaras bien?.. – el volvió asentir – No lo sé…

Se quitó el sostén, y a Eriol se le volvió agua la boca, esos condenados pechos lo estaban llamando. La miro con ojos hambrientos mientras ella se tocaba a sí misma con lentitud, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Eriol ahogo un gemido de frustración.

\- ¿Te gustaría besarme aquí? – dijo con el mismo tono mientras separaba un poco de cabello de los ojos de Eriol y removía a su vez sus lentes dejándolos caer al piso. El ojiazul volvió a gemir asintiendo de nuevo con la cabeza mientras acariciaba con su mejilla uno de sus pechos – Tal vez si te quito el pañuelo… ¿Puedas besarme?...

¡Sí! Quiso gritarle, el cuello empezaba a dolerle. Esta mujer lo estaba llevando al maldito infierno.

\- Pero… eso sería como una recompensa… - le beso un pezón, a Eriol la cabeza le daba vueltas – Ahora lo que necesitas… es un castigo…

Eriol miro como se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se posaban en su virilidad que ahora descansaba contra su abdomen.

\- Te estás viendo particularmente atractivo desde aquí… - desde cuando Tomoyo era tan buena para hablar en esta clase de situación.

Miro con mórbida fascinación como se llevaba la mano a la boca para aplicar un poco de saliva y hacer que bajara por su abdomen con solo las uñas tocándolo levemente.

Eriol se volvería loco pronto de la excitación. Necesitaba… La necesitaba. Se estaba consumiendo en deseos por ella. Hizo un esfuerzo de empujar hacia adelante en cuanto ella trato de abrazar lo mayor posible con su mano, consiguió un poco de alivio pero después el hambre volvió con más fuerza.

\- Un poco desesperados ¿eh? – Pregunto ella moviendo su mano de arriba abajo suavemente en movimientos cadenciosos - ¿Quieres estar aquí? – pregunto pegándose lo mejor posible sus caderas y restregándolo contra sus partes íntimas, el sonido de aprobación que el mando fue más que suficiente respuesta - ¿Si?... – ella paso sus manos detrás de su cuello y le acaricio el cabello levemente, sus ojos estaban a la par, Eriol pudo leer la diversión en sus ojos con claridad.

¿Por qué a ella no parecía excitarla nada de eso?

– Tú dentro de mí… duro y caliente… así de excitado – ella gimió de una forma sensual como gata en tiempo de celo se restregó con más fuerza contra el frenéticamente, Eriol gruño mientras sentía su humedad esparcirse por su miembro, y ella todavía su tanga puesta – Estoy muy húmeda… y ardiendo… dentro de mí… fuera… dentro – Eriol podía imaginarlo, tenía muy bien guardada la memoria de las veces que habían estado juntos como para no saber que se sentiría. Claro que quería… moría por estar ahí adentro.

Ella pareció abandonare a la sensación, emitiendo pequeños gemidos aquí y allá. Sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros masculinos. Mierda, si seguí así se iba a venir en su estómago.

\- ¡Oh sí! – gimió con aprensión masajeando su propio pecho, era una vista espectacular debía de admitir Eriol.

Tomoyo se pasó la lengua por la boca de una manera muy sensual y le beso la mejilla con dulzura. Esta mujer era cruel, cambiaba de Diosa a demonio en un segundo.

\- Tal vez sería mejor… - mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y le dijo en un susurro – si pusiera mi boca ahí… - Eriol gruño, habían sido contadas las veces en que ella hiciera algo así, pero sabía lo mucho que le gustaba – ¿Te gustaría?... Mi boca envolviéndote completo, mientras mis manos te acarician… - detuvo sus movimientos, mientras se desplazaba hacia debajo de su cuerpo dejando una marca de besos hasta que se detuvo a la altura de su miembro – Mis labios aquí… mientras empujas… duro… mi lengua…- hizo un sonido de contento mientras Eriol sintió sus delicadas manos en sus testículos, y el negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, el placer era demasiado pero no lo suficiente.

Tomoyo tenía la expresión de estar enfrente de un gran vaso de agua después de cruzar un desierto. La miro morderse el labio, una de sus grandes costumbres cuando decidía si hacer algo o no… y el esperaba que decidiera que sí. Lo estimulo durante unos cuantos minutos, solo el sonido de su miembro siendo tocado en el aire. Y después soplo sobre en él y cada uno de los bellos de su cuerpo se le erizaron.

Se levantó y el maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Volverás a invitarla? – Negó con la cabeza, la frente le sudaba, ella todavía tenía su miembro entre las manos – A Tomoyo Daidouji no le gusta compartir… - dijo en voz baja mientras besaba su cuello - ¿A alguna otra? – volvió a negar y ella sonrió al ver logrado su objetivo.

Le quito el pañuelo. El trago saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

\- Tomoyo… Nadie, nadie… - trato de decir algo con coherencia pero su cerebro parecía apagado.

\- Muy bien… me gusta que seas bueno… - dijo ella tomándolo de la cabeza para atraerlo a su pecho - ¡Ah! – tiempo que el aprovecho para chuparle el pezón con fuerza – mmm sí…

\- Tomoyo… anda… - suplico él embistiendo con poco fuerza contra ella.

\- ¿Quieres que me la quite?...

\- Si pudiera te las arrancaba – gimió él.

Escucho su risa y la miro ponerse de pie.

\- Mírame… - volvió a ordenar. Los ojos azules del inglés la devoraron de pies a cabeza. Desde sus largas y torneadas piernas blancas, su plano abdomen, voluptuosos pechos y esa cara de ángel. Sintiéndose cada vez más inflamado – Sí vuelves a invitar a cualquier otra, o sí te veo con cualquier otra chica… si alguna otra te besa… te estarás privando de todo esto… - El tono en que lo dijo no daba señas de dudas - ¿Estamos de acuerdo?...

\- Sí… - dijo en un gemido.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se agrando aún más, después la miro agacharse frente a él y cerró los ojos esperando sentir su boca en el lugar que más la necesitaba varios segundos pasaron sin nada. Cuando los abrió Tomoyo ya tenía puesto el vestido y estaba recogiendo su cabello en su anterior peinado, tardo varios minutos en asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Espera… ¿Tomoyo? ¿Cariño?... – su voz era ronca – Espera… Tomoyo… No puedes…

\- Oh si… puedo… - ella se agacho y le dio un beso caliente en los labios antes de separarse le mordió el labio - y lo haré… es tu castigo ¿Recuerdas?

\- No… ¿Qué hago si alguien entra? – gimió él contra sus labios.

\- No te preocupes querido.. – dijo ella mostrándole su mejor sonrisa de niña bonita – El efecto se pasará en unas horas…

\- No, Tomoyo… preciosa… perdón… No me dejes aquí… así… - escucho la puerta cerrarse y dejo caer la cabeza contra el respaldo mientras miraba el estado en el que estaba.

Con los pantalones bajados a la mitad de la pierna, la camisa desabrochada, unos cuantos rasguños aquí y allá, y el miembro hinchado, duro e insatisfecho. Todo un desastre

\- Me lo tengo merecido… - murmuro mientras rogaba que ninguno de sus guardianes entrara al estudio.

El lunes que llegaron a la escuela Mikka salió corriendo a su encuentro. Eriol se escondió detrás de Sakura y Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Shaoran divertido.

\- Escucha Mikka, no puedo salir contigo porque ya estoy con alguien… lo lamento.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto entusiasmada Sakura, Eriol asintió levemente - ¿Y es bonita?

\- Una preciosidad… - desde el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Tomoyo.

\- Te la estas inventando… Nadie saldría contigo en su pleno juicio – replico Shaoran cruzándose de brazos – Todas las mujeres que atraes están locas.

Eriol giro a ver a Tomoyo que ahora parecía estar fingiendo no escuchar.

\- No tienes ni idea…

A él no le molestaba la locura.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: He estado leyendo viejos fanfics de ExT, muchos de ellos de continuación mágica, donde se menciona el trono del mal de Eriol, y de pronto se me ocurrió escribir este lemon, ahora que lo he terminado creo que es el primero de ExT, así que es algo nuevo, no completo pero ahí esta.**

 **Una Tomoyo mandona… que tal…**

 **Otra cosa, he hecho la publicación de la adaptación de una novela, el problema es que no aparece en el archivero de Fanfiction no sé si alguien más tenga el mismo problema o sea porque no es un original… en fin solo quería saber si les ha pasado.**


End file.
